


Never Too Late

by Monopsys



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopsys/pseuds/Monopsys
Summary: Shizuo suddenly asks a question that is taunting IzayaOr a serious dialogue between the duo that make both of them thinking.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 39





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> One of the fics that I have written in my free time. Maybe I will post them all some day.

"If you could change the past, would you do it?“   
The question echoed in the streets of Ikebukuro and after a sign fallen to the ground, the man that the question was addressed to, stopped moving. He still was pointing his knife at the person who asked the question, still cautious.  
” _Ah, Shizu-chan~_ That’s weird. I didn’t know Neanderthals could talk. I heard they only roared.“  
Izaya said still pointing his knife at Shizuo.  
Shizuo growled, "For once, answered the damn question flea!”  
"Well, unfortunately, that caught me off guard. Since when you want to talk to me?“ Izaya asked.  
Shizuo’s answer was another sign hitting the ground where Izaya was precious standing.  
"Do I need your permission, **_beansprout!?_** ”  
" _Oh~_ So serious today Shizu-chan!“  
But even though, Izaya wanted to tease Shizuo more, that question was taunting him. Shizuo must have noticed that Izaya had slowed down. Shizuo stood up straight and pulled out his cigarettes. Izaya, on the other hand, closed his knife and looked at Shizuo. When Shizuo finally lit up his cigarette, Izaya asked.  
” _Well…_ “  
"Well, **what?** ” Shizuo asked.  
Izaya sighed. That damn buffoon.  
"Why the sudden question?“  
” _Why not?_ “  
"You could ask anyone else. So why that question was directed to me?”  
" **Oi! Shut up!** I wanted to ask you, so shut up and answer the damn question!“ Shizuo barked.  
Izaya just looked at him. He sighed again. He smirked and looked at the moon behind him. They must have fought for a while because when they started the sun was up. And by his surroundings, they must be on the border of Ikebukuro.  
"Well, I suppose not. I wouldn’t change anything for the past. My choices are what I thought best so why changed them.”  
Shizuo let out the smoke he was holding and looked at Izaya.  
“… **nothing at all?** ”  
“…why are you so interested?” Izaya asked suddenly.  
Shizuo looked at him.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Of course, for a monster like you Shizu-chan. _That’s so normal~_ ” Izaya responded sarcastically while putting his hands on his pockets still smirking.  
“ **Shut up!** Well… I just thought I would ask something this time. You always say random stuff or asking and I thought why not I do it this time.”  
Izaya looked at Shizuo trying to understand his thinking. He titled his head.  
"And even so you did that…that question was so specific. I usually ask something that comes after some discussion…“  
"Why not change anything?” Shizuo interrupted Izaya pretending he didn’t hear Izaya talking.  
He wanted an answer so bad. _Why? What was he after?_ Izaya didn’t understand that monster. He didn’t say anything for a while and just waited to see what Shizuo would do. He just looked at him and continued smoking. So Izaya sighed and answered.  
“Well, I wouldn’t because…what if I changed it and that small adjustment on my past, changed everything. Messed up the timeline? I am happy with what I have done so I wouldn’t alter anything.”  
"…“ Shizuo didn’t answer.  
"That’s what you are responding. _It would mess up everything else?_ ” Shizuo finally said.  
“Yes? Why so shocked by that Shizu-chan?” Izaya said and jumped on a railing next to him balancing himself.  
Shizuo walked behind, following him.  
"…but if it didn’t change anything and everything you did, stayed the same. What would you change?“ Shizuo asked.  
Izaya was starting to get irritated with Shizuo. He was after something…perhaps he should play along. He jumped and turned his torso around towards Shizuo.  
"Well, perhaps I would change my teen years.”  
That caught Shizuo’s attention. He put his finished cigarette on the small bag he carried while still following Izaya who was walking backward.  
" _And what would that be?_ “  
So much information!  
” _Perhaps._..my ways with my sisters.“ Izaya answered half lying, half considering it.  
_Perhaps._  
Shizuo nodded.  
"That’s nice. Perhaps they would need a brother.”  
“ **Ah, Shizu-chan! So rude!** ” Izaya put his hand in front of his chest like he was offended by what Shizuo just said.  
Well, maybe he was offended. He was a brother towards his sisters. But if he could change that he could be a better figure to them and don’t turn them like that.  
Izaya stopped suddenly and walked towards some stairs. He jumped a few and sat on them. Shizuo still following Izaya, had stopped in front of the stairs and looked at him.  
“Anything else?” Shizuo still inquired.  
Izaya looked at him. That answer was not what Shizuo was looking for. He put his hands on his leg and put his face on them and acted like he was thinking. Then he replied.  
" _Perhaps_ …my meeting with Shinra. Or my ways towards some plans. Or nothing as I said. I don’t want anything to change. I have chosen my path and I will stay on it. And even if I could without messing the past, the present or the future, I wouldn’t.“  
Shizuo looked at him without breaking eye contact. That wasn’t what Shizuo was after.  
"And you, Shizu-chan? What would you change?”  
Shizuo still maintaining the eye contact didn’t answer.  
“ _Ah~ Shizu-chan~_ Don’t be shy now! You asked and asked. Now turn on that small brain of yours and tell me. What would you change?” Izaya asked Shizuo.  
Shizuo after a while finally broke eye contact. He turned around and showed his back at Izaya and looked at the sky.  
" _Maybe_ …“ He started and stopped.  
Izaya waited for Shizuo to continue. After some minutes, he answered.  
"I would change a meeting.”  
_That now caught Izaya’s attention._  
“So businesslike even for a monster like yourself Shizu-chan.”  
Shizuo turned his torso towards Izaya and just looked at him.  
“ **Shut up!** It is not for a job!”  
“ _Oh~_?”  
Shizuo turned again towards the sky.  
“A meeting…that could… _probably change everything._ ”  
Izaya didn’t say anything. He was thinking of which exactly meeting Shizuo meant. When nothing didn’t come on his mind, he asked.  
“And how would you change it?”  
Shizuo still looked up the sky. After a while of thinking, he said.  
"I would try to hold myself and don’t get so mad at everything I hear.“ He stopped. "Perhaps I would not get so irritated by that clapping and that annoying voice and face.”  
Then Shizuo turned and looked at Izaya. He slowly approached him and stop at the start of the stairs.

“I would take my words back that I first said to him and try to learn more about that person. I would still probably try to punch him because of my temper but I would listen to his offering, to have fun together. But I would ask that man then **_‘why would you want someone like me to have fun with?_** ”

Izaya was looking at Shizuo all this time, hearing every word he said. When Shizuo stopped, Izaya smirked at him and closed his eyes.  
“Then, I would also change a meeting”  
Izaya jumped suddenly and stood near Shizuo, showing his knife. He spoke.  
“I wouldn’t change my offering but I would still show my knife and cut that man then but…”  
Izaya walked towards Shizuo. He stopped some millimeters away from him and looked him in the eyes.  
“… I would close my blade and answered the question that man asked back then…” He came closer to Shizuo.  
“ ** _Because us two are more alike than we imagined._** ”


End file.
